


Yellow Roses

by GreenCat42



Series: Kolivance Event [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, background Heith, floral au fic, gonna rot your teeth, kolivan owns a flower shop, lance needs flowers for his best friend's wedding aka hunk and keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: Lance goes to a flower shop to buy flowers for his best friend, only to meet a tall, handsome man who might just sweep Lance off his feet.





	Yellow Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 2 of the Kolivance Event!

Here's Day 2 of the [Kolivance Event](https://kolivance.tumblr.com/post/175090778934/dancing-across-universes-event-2018). 

* * *

 

            Lance muttered under his breath, phone in hand. He knows this flower shop is around here somewhere; it was the one Hunk had recommended saying they had the best flowers in town. Turning a corner, he spotted the bright shop sandwiched in between two other buildings. An angle sign set out on the sidewalk welcomed people inside with pretty chalk flowers around the elegant script.

            Flowers filled the two windows and their smell hit his nose as he opened the door, a small bell chiming as he stepped inside. More flowers covered every surface, some in pots, some cut already. Lance trailed a path through the flowers not seeing anyone. “Hello?” he called.

            “Back here,” replied a deep voice.

            Lance managed to follow it to a counter that is mostly clear. Ribbons littered one side, hanging on poles to easily grab. A small cash register sat on the other side and a small shelf of paper sat behind it. Then Lance spots the owner of the voice. Tall, buff, with pale blonde hair and dark skin. Light brown eyes watch him curiously, a faint scar curving over his left eye. “Hi, uh-I uh need a bouquet,” Lance manages to stammer out.

            “Of course, do you have any flower preferences?” the man asks.

            A dark apron curved around his waist, a snug purple t-shirt underneath showing off impressive arms. The plain name tag pinned to his apron read Kolivan, an odd name; but Lance brushed the thought away. “Uhm, I-” Lance started pulling out a small piece of paper.

            After begging for ten minutes, he finally got a small list of flowers that Hunk loved. “Yellow roses if you have them, they’re Hunk’s favorite,” Lance said.

            A bushy eyebrow lifted curiously. “Your boyfriend?” he asked shoulders tensing for just a moment.

            “Oh no, no. Hunk’s my best friend, he’s getting married in two days. I’m just getting him a bouquet for the rehearsal tonight.”

            A small smile curled on Kolivan’s lips, the tension that had built in his shoulders lessening. “Any other requests?”

            That deep voice was doing something to Lance’s insides, warmth bubbling up in his chest. He was here to buy flowers for his best friend, not flirt with the hot florist. “I uh, I’m not sure. What would go well with them?”

            “Follow me.”

            Kolivan walked around the counter, gently pushing some flowers out of his path. Something inside Lance melted seeing the big man so careful. They chatted while walked around the shop. The bouquet was growing with Kolivan’s suggestions, but the yellow roses were prominent. “Do you think this is enough?” Lance asked.

            “Your friend will be very happy,” Kolivan said.

            They trailed back to the counter, but Lance wasn’t completely happy about having to leave. Despite Lance knowing nothing about Kolivan-other than the fact he owned a flower shop-he had had fun talking and so what if he flirted a little bit; Lance had eyes after all.

            Kolivan grabbed a large sheet of light yellow paper, along with some newspaper. He began arranging the bundle of flowers, his large hands so gentle. “Uh, so how long have you been doing this?” Lance asked.

            “Five years now. My two friends helped me start out, with the promise of course that they’d get free bouquets for life,” Kolivan said a soft chuckle leaving his lips.

            That chuckle did things to Lance’s stomach and he twisted his hands together. “They sound like fun.”

            Once the bouquet was situated to Kolivan’s preferences, he folded the paper around and secured it with a dark green ribbon. “How much do I owe you?” Lance asked pulling out his wallet.

            He felt that a large bouquet like that was going to make his wallet a lot lighter. Looks like more ramen noodles in his future. “That’ll be $34.67,” Kolivan said pressing buttons into the register.

            “How much? That can’t be right,” Lance said.

            Just two months ago he’d spent twice that much on a dozen roses for his ex, one that should not be named. This was easily $150 bouquet and Lance just stared at Kolivan. “$34.67, cash or card,” Kolivan simply said.

            Lance pulled out two twenties out of his wallet, then grabbed two more. “Do you take tips?”

            “Not usually.”

            “Here, keep the change,” Lance said shoving the money at Kolivan, grabbing the bouquet and scurried out of the shop.

+++

            Kolivan watched the beautiful man race out of his shop like the hounds of hell were on his heels. He was only a little crestfallen, until he realized that Lance had given him twice the amount he was supposed to, heat filling his cheeks. That bouquet should’ve been expensive, Kolivan knew just how expensive yellow roses were, but the light that filled the man’s eyes when they talked, the soft tanned skin; it was too much. They’d chatted the entire time and maybe flirted a bit. Kolivan even got a name out of him, which suited him well.

            Fingers played with the stray pieces of ribbon, because Kolivan had leapt at a small chance, one that he hoped panned out. He’d written down his phone number and a small note on a piece of paper and tucked it into the bouquet, but Lance had raced out of the shop so fast, he just hoped he would see it.

            Kolivan sighed, shoulders drooping and began to clean up to distract himself from those ocean blue eyes that kept flitting through his thoughts.

            The bells rang as the door opened and Kolivan perked up. Maybe it was Lance, but no it was Antok coming to relieve him so he could go home. “Hey Kolivan.”

            Kolivan simply grunted hands clenched around the broom. “Bad day?”

            “No, I just-”

            “Is this about a cute guy?” Antok asked grinning.

            “Maybe-I well, he came in to buy a bouquet of flowers for his best friend’s wedding and we flirted and I thought he-” Kolivan started one hand rubbing the back of his neck. “-might be interested, but he threw money at me and scurried out.”

            “Did you undercharge him?” Antok asked peering over to the receipt that still clung to the register.

            “$40 for a bouquet of yellow roses, Kolivan what the hell?” Antok asked eyes widening.

            Kolivan sighed lowering his eyes to to the floor. “He was gorgeous and I might have left my phone number with the card.”

            Antok clapped a hand on Kolivan’s back a grin curling on his lips. “Go you! I was worried you let another one go.”

            “What if he doesn’t see it, or if he doesn’t feel the same?” Kolivan rambled. “What if he thinks it's just a joke?”  
            Hey calm down, you won’t know until he calls ok. Go home, you spend too much time here anyways.”

            “Fine,” Kolivan replied.

            Antok shooed him out, taking the broom from his hand. Kolivan went to the small back room to hang up his apron, taking his keys out of his pocket. The nerves were still there, he’d taken a big chance and hopefully it would pan out. Grabbing his helmet, Kolivan went out the back to his baby, a dark purple and black motorcycle. “Hey there beautiful. Ready to go home?” he murmured.

            After sliding the helmet on and turning the key in the ignition, his baby roared to life. The long way home would help the anxiety fluttering in his chest for sure.

+++

            “Lance this bouquet is beautiful!” Hunk exclaimed when he saw Lance.

            “Only the best for my best friend!” Lance said beaming and holding it out.

            “Yellow roses, you must’ve spent a ton on it!”

            Careful of the bouquet, Hunk pulled Lance into a one arm hug. Keith stood next to him a soft smile on his lips. “Jeeze Lance trying to outshine the wedding?” he joked.

            “Nope,” Lance retorted popping the p loudly. “I gotta buy the best bouquet for my best friend.”

            “Babe there are vases in the kitchen right?” Hunk asked.

            “Yes, I brought four just in case,” Keith said turning to walk into the kitchen.

            The wedding rehearsal was at the Altea Nature Preserve. A large building was where the reception and rehearsal was being held. Family and friends milled around, but rehearsal wasn’t going to start for a bit. “Wait, Lance what is this?” Hunk said pulling out a small piece of paper.

            Lance froze, eyes widening. “I have no idea,” he said weakly.

            “It has a phone number and says call me,” Hunk said smirking. “You really did have fun at the flower shop.”

            Heat filled Lance’s face, burning his cheeks. “I-uh, Hunk hewasgorgeousandsoniceandipanicked,” Lance rushed out in one breath.

            “What did you do?”

            Lance groaned and covered his face in his hands. “I threw money at him and grabbed the flowers and left,” he muttered through his fingers.

            “Sweets is this the right vase, what’s going on?” Keith asked.

            “Lance’s got game, he went to pick up flowers and got a phone number,” Hunk said waving the scrap of paper.

            This was so embarrassing, a soft groan leaving his lips, curling into himself.  “Lance uh are you alright?” Keith asked.

            “Why do you think I would be alright? I embarrassed myself in front of a hot guy and what if he regrets giving me his number, but couldn’t say anything becauseiranoutofthere,” Lance gushed.

            “Hey, Hunk sweetheart give Lance the phone number. Why don’t you call him and find out. He obviously likes you,” Keith said.

            “Only for you babe,” Hunk said. “Sorry Lance. I didn’t mean to tease.”

            “Its-its ok,” Lance said sliding behind his signature smile. “I’m just gonna go over there and call.”

            “We need to finish setting up, I think Shiro is trying to hand signal us over,” Keith said.

            “Your brother is weird,” Hunk chuckled.

            “You love him,” Keith said brushing a kiss on his fiance’s cheek.

            Lance sighed softly. He wanted what Keith and Hunk had, and maybe he could if he got the courage to call Kolivan.

            Deciding walking outside would be better, more privacy, Lance leaned against the sun warmed wood of the building phone in hand. His hands shook a bit while he typed out the number written in the block print. Hovering over the call button, he pressed it and held the phone up to his ear.

            It rang and rang, then that familiar deep voice picked up. “Hello?”

            “Hi-uh this is Lance, we met-we met at the flower shop today,” Lance stammered clutching his phone with a death grip.

            “Oh-you saw the note,” Kolivan said.

            “Well-uh Hunk saw it first, but I’msosorryaboutrunningouttoday,” Lance rattled out.

            A soft chuckle echoed over the receiver. “I didn’t get half of that, but it's alright Lance.”

            “I’m glad, I felt like such an idiot for doing that, but I panicked cause I didn’t know if you were ok with me giving you too much.”

            “I might have undercharged you a bit,” Kolivan confessed.

            “A bit! Really? But I also wanted you to have my number and maybe we could go out for lunch tomorrow,” Lance said.

            “I’d like that, we could meet at the shop at eleven?” Kolivan asked.

            “Sounds good.”

            “Lance get your butt in here, I need my best man,” Hunk hollered through one of the open windows.

            “Sorry, I gotta go, rehearsal time,” Lance said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

            “Goodbye Lance.”

            Lance hung up and sighed. He had a date, a date with Kolivan. Wait-what was he going to wear. “Hunk! I have a problem!” Lance yelled opening the door and hurrying inside.

+++

            Kolivan kept looking at his watch, the time crawling by. Lance was ten minutes late, which wasn’t enough to make him think that he was standing Kolivan up. It still was worrying. The flower shop was clean, he’d swept the floor twice and organized the ribbons. Checking his watch again, he saw another two minutes had passed. Then the door to the shop banged open the bells jangling. “Hey-sorry I’m-” Lance started panting and trying to get his breath. “-late. Hunk needed me to do one last fitting for my tux and it ran long.”

            Lance’s hair was a bit mussed, his jacket hanging off one shoulder. Kolivan shouldn’t think it was cute, but he was. “So, lunch?”

            “Yeah! Sounds good. I’m starved. This wedding is taking up so much of my time,” Lance said.

            “Let me lock up and we can go out the back. I’ll drive,” Kolivan offered.

            He slid his apron over his head, setting it on the counter and walked to lock the front door and flipped the sign over to closed.

            Lance followed behind him, footsteps soft as they went past the counter. The back room was small, mainly for hanging coats. Pulling out his keys he opened the back door. “Meet my baby,” Kolivan said.

            Lance gasped when he saw the motorcycle. “You drive this? Woah!” Lance said hurrying past him.

            “Yeah,” Kolivan said a soft smile curling on his lips. “I saved up to buy her.”

            He unlocked one of the compartments pulling out two helmets. “Safety first.”

            Lance took the helmet, their fingers brushing and settled it on his head. Kolivan slid his own on and straddled his bike. A soft strangled noise came from Lance, but it was drowned out when he turned the key and the engine roared to life. “You coming?”

            Kolivan didn’t think of the fact that Lance would have to be pressed up against him, or that his arms would be around his waist. Butterflies erupted in his stomach when those warm arms wrapped around him, holding on tight. “You better be a good driver,” Lance said his voice in Kolivan’s ear.

            He grinned and pulled the bike out into the street.

            Lance stopped screaming after a few minutes and let out loud woops as he drove. The drive to the cafe Kolivan liked wasn’t far and soon he’d pulled into a spot. Lance didn’t move for a moment, then climbed off the bike and slid the helmet from his head. A bright grin curled on his face, eyes sparkling. Kolivan couldn’t breath for a moment. “You have helmet hair,” Kolivan said reaching out to brush a stray piece of hair back.

            Then he realized what he’d done and he jolted back cheeks warm. “Uh yeah, thanks,” Lance said his voice soft red filling his cheeks.

            “Let me lock up and we can go inside.”

            He put the helmets back into the compartment, locking it and settled his keys in his pocket. Altea Coffee and Foods was just a local place he went a few times a week, nothing fancy. The owner was an old friend of his father’s too. Bright open windows let in sunlight, showing off the clean white floors and red tables. Kolivan opened the door for Lance, letting him go in first. “Thanks,” Lance said in a soft voice.

            “Welcome to Altea Coffee and Foods!” Coran hollered from behind the counter.

            Kolivan smiled and waved. “Hey Coran.”

            “You know him?” Lance asked.

            “My Dad and he were friends,” Kolivan said. “I’ve been going here for years.”

            Coran hurried over to the two of him twirling his impressive orange mustache. “What do we have here? You never bring anyone with you.”

            “I’m Lance.”

            Coran grinned and patted the poor guy on the back. “Welcome, your usual table Kolivan?”

            “Yeah, thanks.”

            Even though Kolivan insisted he didn’t need a table, Coran kept one for him. It was sort of tucked in a corner and had the best view of the cafe. “I gotta get back to the kitchen, Plaxum will take your order, toodle loo!” Coran said waving and rushing back to the kitchen.

            Lance settled into his chair across from Kolivan a curious look on his face. “He’s-uh something,” Lance said fiddling with the napkin to his right.

            “I’ve known him since I was a boy,” Kolivan replied. “Dad and I used to come here for lunch every Saturday.”

            Tension settled on Lance’s shoulders, his fingers shredding the paper ring that held the napkin together. “Uh can I ask what happened-to your dad?”

            “Cancer, he lived two years with radiation, but it was too severe.”

            Sadness flickered in Lance’s eyes and one of his hands reached out slowly, then retracted. “I know you probably are sick of hearing this, but I’m sorry.”

            “Thank you.”

            Hearing it from most people just made a lead sink in his chest, but Lance made it sound so sincere, it was a nice change. “Sorry for the downward turn,” Kolivan said coughing a bit. “I’d like-uh to get to know you better.”

            “What do you want to know?”

            “Uhm-what’s your favorite color?” Kolivan said shrugging. “Basic stuff.”

            Lance held up his hand ticking off fingers one by one backwards. “My favorite color is blue, I have a cat named Blue, she’s the best cat ever by the way. I’m a swim coach and I teach biology at Arus High School. I wear contacts, but glasses hide my natural beauty.”

            Kolivan couldn’t help but lean in to learn more about the beautiful man sitting across from him. They were interrupted by a waitress with long blonde pigtails. “Good afternoon, I’m Plaxum, what can I get you two to drink?”

            Her light blue eyes flickered towards Lance, pink rising on her cheeks. “Hello beautiful, I’m Lance. I’ll have a Coke,” Lance said winking at her.

            Kolivan slid his hands under table so the other man couldn’t see him clench his fists. He had no reason to be jealous. This was just lunch, not actually a date, Kolivan could see that. Plaxum raised an eyebrow when she turned to Kolivan. “And you sir?”

            “Lemonade,” he said keeping the low growl out of his voice.

            “Here’s two menus, I’ll be back with your drinks.”

            She winked at Lance who’s ears turned red. Kolivan swallowed hard, hands clutching at his jeans. “So, now that you know more about me, what about you?” Lance asked turning his attention back to Kolivan.

            The sudden change nearly gave him whiplash, especially since those blue eyes were trained on him. “There’s uh, not much to say. I own a flower shop, no pets-unless you count the plants that I grow, and uhm...”

            Lance seemed to sense the tension that had settled over his shoulders. “Are you-are you jealous?” he asked eyes widening.

            “No, of course not. We’re just having lunch, it’s nothing,” Kolivan blurted.

            This made Lance sigh and glance down at his menu. “I was hoping this was a date,” he murmured almost too soft for Kolivan to pick up.

            Kolivan almost swallowed his tongue, surprise kicking him in the head. “You-wanted this to be a date?”

            The tips of Lance’s ears went red and he began to fold in on himself. “Well yeah,” he said in that soft unsure voice. “At least I hoped it was, you’re like super hot and well....”

            “Ok, I like that, this is a date.”

            They got interrupted again by Plaxum who brought their drinks. “You two ready to order?” she asked.

            No, not really. Neither of them had looked at the menus, although Kolivan got the same thing every time; a cheeseburger and cheese fries. “I think we need a minute,” Lance said clutching the plastic menu a bit too hard.

            “Sure cutie, I’ll be back in five.”

            This time Lance didn’t flirt with her or give her a wink. Maybe it was cause Kolivan said he wanted this to be a date, he wasn’t sure. “So, we should probably look at the menu,” Lance said laughing nervously.

            “I know what I want, I get the same thing every time.”

            “What do you order?”

            “Cheeseburger and cheese fries.”

            Lance hummed, the menu hiding his face. “That does sound good, but I’m gonna get the chicken strips.”

            Settling the menu back down, Lance’s fingers twitched, then slowly slid across the table. Kolivan had already set the menu on the table and reached out to brush his fingers with Lance’s. He let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding and smiled. Lance laced their hands together, brushing a thumb over his knuckle. “Your hand is warm,” Lance said cheeks pink.

            “Yeah, so is yours.”

            Plaxum didn’t say anything about their linked hands when she returned to take their order, simply jotting it down and making sure their drinks were still full. Lance helped Kolivan open up a bit more, he was easy to talk to after all.

            Their food arrived as Kolivan was telling Lance about his best friends Ulaz and Thace and the antics they used to get up to. This meant they had to let go of each other’s hands, but Kolivan didn’t mind. It didn’t help when Lance slid his long legs under the table and hooked their ankles together. Coran popped in to say hi once or twice, then disappeared back into the kitchen.

            “I wanna meet Ulaz and Thace, they sound hilarious,” Lance said popping a fry into his mouth.

            “You do?” Kolivan asked.

            “Yeah! Antok too. He works in your shop right?”

            “Antok and Regris; I hired them when Ulaz complained that I was working too hard and not spending any time with them.”

            “Hunk said the same thing during my first year of coaching. I tried taking on both the varsity and junior varsity coaching at first. Totally drained me, until I hired Rolo to take over the junior varsity. Made my life a lot easier.”

            “So, you swim?” Kolivan asked.

            He was curious and the fact that Lance had the long lean body of a swimmer intrigued him greatly. “Yeah, grew up in the water. Mom had to drag me out when I was a kid. Said I was part mermaid.”

            Kolivan liked the fond look Lance got in his eyes when he mentioned his family. “It was hard to move away from the Florida coast, but Arus High pays a good salary and the coaching gig was just the icing on the cake.”

            He wasn’t jealous that Lance had managed to get through college in one piece, when Kolivan had failed out of two school and ended up owning a flower shop. It just showed how strong and focused Lance was to get to his dream. “Did you want to do anything after?” Lance asked. “Oh wait you have to reopen your shop, darn.”

            “We could take the scenic route back,” Kolivan said with a shrug.

            He normally took an hour for lunch, but he could bend it this once. “Oh yes!”

            Lance’s enthusiasm was adorable and he couldn’t help the laugh bubbling up. “You should laugh more often, it’s wonderful,” Lance said sighing.

            Then Lance figured out what had spilled out of his lips and his cheeks flushed, lips sputtering apologies and a very soft oh my god why me. “It’s ok, thank you Lance.”

            The other man covered his face with his hands, muttering under his breath. Kolivan caught a few words, but not much. Reaching across the table, he gently pulled the hands off Lance’s face. “Hey, it’s ok.”

            Curling his fingers around Lance’s, he managed to get Lance to uncover his face. “Hng Kolivan why are you so nice?”

            “Because it's easy to be nice to you. You’re like the sun.”

            Lance flushed even redder, sputtering. “You can’t do this, my poor heart can’t take it.”

            Kolivan squeezed Lance’s hands once more, then retreated back to finish his fries. It took a few minutes for Lance’s blush to recede, their hands wandering back together after a bit.

            Plaxum only returned a few times to give refills and nodded when Kolivan asked for the check. When she returned, her lips quirked into a smile. “Boss says its on the house today.”

            “What, no, I can’t,” Kolivan retorted.

            She simply shrugged her pigtails bouncing. “I just follow boss’s orders,” she said.

            Kolivan sighed and left a generous tip with Plaxum despite her protests. “Ready?”

            Lance nodded and the two of them left the cafe, stopping to wave at Coran.

            His keys were already in hand, Lance’s hand tangled in the other. After unlocking the helmets, he settled on the bike. The warmth of Lance curled around his back, arms tucked securely around his waist. Kolivan pressed a hand over Lance’s momentarily, squeezing it before turning on his bike and moving out of the parking spot and into the street.

            The ride back home was quiet, the sounds of his motorcycle filling the air.  There was only a few times when Lance squeeze a bit too hard, mainly when Kolivan took a sharper turn or sped up. The flower shop came into view all too soon, but Kolivan needed to get back to work. Slowing to a stop, he turned off the bike and slid his helmet off. Lance let go of his waist, getting off the bike and pulling the helmet from his head. “You have helmet hair again,” Kolivan chuckled brushing a piece of hair out of his eyes.

            “Thanks,” Lance whispered eyes flickering upwards.

            “Can I-can I kiss you?” Kolivan whispered.

            Even though they’d known each other for less than a day, even though Kolivan knew he was rushing into this too fast; he didn’t care. Lance swallowed and nodded. Reaching up, he cupped the shorter man’s face, soft skin against his calloused fingers. He scanned Lance’s face making sure it was ok. “Kiss me already will you?”

            Kolivan couldn’t help but smile and press their lips together. They were soft and pliant, pressing against his own. Long arms slid around his neck tugging at the braid that curled around his back. Pulling back, Kolivan sighed and leaned their foreheads together. “I want to see you again,” Kolivan whispered.

            “Come to the wedding with me,” Lance said. “Be my plus one.”

            “Alright,” Kolivan whispered, then kissed him again.

            He lost track after five kisses, but Kolivan did have to get back to work. “I wish I could close the shop, but I have four orders to make,” he said brushing his thumb over Lance’s cheek.

            “Go, I should check in on Hunk and Keith. Make sure they aren’t panicking.”

            Neither one of them moved, but finally Kolivan stepped back with a sigh. “I’ll walk you inside.”

            Lance smiled and a warmth settled in Kolivan’s chest.

+++

            “Can you move, you’re oozing yourself all over the table,” Hunk said.

            “But he kissed me Hunk. I’m gonna look the best in a tux right?” Lance moaned resting his face on the surface of the smooth table.

            “Yes you are, what are you worried about?” Hunk said.

            “What’s going on?” Keith asked coming into the apartment.

            Lance and Hunk had been roommates for two years, but now Hunk and Keith were moving in together after the wedding. Hunk promised to pay out the rest of the lease, but Lance said he’d be fine. They had a wedding to pay for after all. “Kolivan kissed me after our date and I’m just, I asked him to be my plus one at the wedding tomorrow.”

            A bright smile curled on Keith’s lips. “That’s wonderful! I was worried you were going to try to get your ex to come.”

            Lance lifted his head off the table disgust on his face. “I would never invite that backstabbing asshole anywhere!” he grumbled.

            “Alright, I know,” Keith replied. “But seriously, you got his number and a date. Go you.”

            He held his hand up for a high five. Hunk must’ve taught him that, cause Keith wasn’t too much for social cues at times. Lance returned the high five. “We went to Altea Coffee and Food.”

            “Did you meet Coran?” Hunk asked. “He’s a bit cooky, but his pie is divine. I keep trying to get him to tell me his secrets, but that’s one tight lipped man. Even his husband Alfor won’t let me know.”

            “Says the man who won’t reveal how he makes his macaroons so soft,” Lance retorted.

            “They’re with love, you know that,” Hunk grumbled.

            Keith sidled up to his fiance and patted his arm. “We know that.”

            Hunk’s phone rang, and he quickly picked it up. “Sorry babe,” he whispered. “It's the caterer.”

            Lance hoped nothing was wrong, he wanted his best friend’s wedding to go off without a hitch. His phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket.

 

 **Hot Flower Man: 9:21am:** Lance, what’s the dress code for the wedding?

 **Loverboy: 9:23am:** formal i mean you dont have to wear a tux or nything

 **Hot Flower Man: 9:25am:** Are you sure? I talked to Thace and he has one I can

                                          borrow.

 

            “Are you texting Kolivan?” Keith asked leaning over his shoulder.

            “Jeeze you’re getting as bad as Hunk,” Lance said covering his phone. “And yes if you want to know. He wants to know what to wear to the wedding.”

            “He must want to look good for you. What does he look like?” Keith asked leaning back out of Lance’s personal space.

            “Tall, light blonde hair that’s long but it looks amazing on him. His eyes are light brown almost amber and he has this scar over his left eye. I feel that he could bench Hunk if he had to.”

            Keith deadpanned a look at Lance. “So, this isn’t an attempt to get over your crush on my brother is it?”

            Heat flooded Lance’s cheeks, his eyes widening. “No of course not! That was like two years ago Keith!”

            “What’s going on, why are you all red Lance?” Hunk asked strolling back into the kitchen.

            “Lance was just telling me what Kolivan looks like,” Keith said. “Lance has a type apparently.”

            “What-no you’re just-ugh Hunk your influence on Keith is terrible!” Lance sputtered.

            “Big, tall, buff. Yeah, that’s Lance’s guy type. Girls are another matter; I mean Allura could throw you across the room, but Nyma she couldn’t lift twenty pounds,” Hunk said ticking off fingers. “Rolo I think was a bit of a long shot and you just projected your feelings.”

            “You had a crush on Rolo?” Keith sputtered.

            “Ok this is enough Lance examination time, I’m gonna leave now!”

            He ignored their protests and went to his bedroom. Flopping down on his bed, he huffed then realized he hadn’t replied to Kolivan. There were two new texts from him he felt a little guilty for ignoring Kolivan.

 

 **Hot Florist Man: 9:41am:** Lance? Should I borrow the tux?

 **Hot Florist Man: 9:47am:** Uhm, sorry if you’re busy. I can text back another time.

 **Loverboy: 9:47am:** im so sorry, my roommate and his fiance were talking to me and

        wanting to know wht you look like ugh

 **Hot Florist Man: 9:49am:** It’s ok, did you make me look good? ;)

 **Loverboy: 9:51am:** ok i gasped out loud when i read that al;j of course i made you

look good.

 **Hot Florist Man: 9:52am:** Good :) I gotta go, I have three orders to finish. What time

       and place is the wedding?

 

            Lance typed out the address and time to Kolivan, saying goodbye. He rolled over and spread his arms. Blue jumped up on his bed mewing and settled on his chest. Petting her absentmindedly, he hoped Kolivan thought he would look good in his tux. Blue headbutted him, purring loudly. A soft knock on his door made him look up. “Lance, we have to head over to the preserve to finish preparations. Do you want a ride?” Hunk asked through the door.

            “Nah, I’ll drive over in a bit. I gotta shower still and do my self care,” Lance replied.

            “Alright, we’ll see you there.”

            After few more moments of laying on his bed, Lance got up and grabbed his tux. It was dark blue, matching the rest of the wedding party. Lance was Hunk’s best man, Shiro was Keith’s. He had to look his best, nothing less for his best friend.

            There was plenty of hot water left and it felt good on his back. He lathered up, taking extra care. It felt good to take a little extra time on himself, make himself look good. Wearing only a towel, he smeared his face mask on, moisturizing the rest of his skin. Humming softly, Lance shimmied his hips while waiting for the mask to work.

            Blue mewed pitifully and he leaned down to brush his hands over her fur. “I gotta look my best at the wedding, for Hunk, but mostly Kolivan,” Lance explained.

            He made sure his tux wasn’t wrinkled, still in its plastic bag and that his shoes were polished. The timer he’d set on his phone went off, and he washed the face mask off, looking over his skin. “Looking good,” he said shooting finger guns at his reflection in the mirror.

            The tux fit him perfectly, thanks to the fittings he’d had at the tailor. The dark blue material offset his tanned skin and blue eyes. After fixing his hair, making sure to blowdry and style it, Lance double checked to make sure everything was perfect. Blue slept on his bed and Lance made sure she had extra food in her bowl and freshwater. “See you later,” he called.

            His old 2001 Toyota Camry was one he’d had since college, but it ran perfectly. He put down a towel so his tux wouldn’t get dirty and started her up. He’d text Kolivan when he got to the preserve.

            The ride took a bit longer than he thought, traffic was backed up, but he was glad to finally pull into the parking lot of the preserve. It was busy, people making sure the flowers were in place, chairs being unfolded and set in neat rows. There was an arch of flowers, orange lilies and red roses at the end of the aisle. The smell of food wafted from the building nearby, caterers coming in and out with carts. People were already arriving, sitting down. “Lance there you are,” Pidge said grabbing his hand. “You’re needed.”

            He let them pull him into the building and down a short hallway. Hunk was curled up in a chair, half dressed, hair mussed. “Hunk what’s wrong?”

            “I can’t do this, I’m going to puke!” he cried when Lance walked in.

            “You’ll be fine Hunk. I promise,” Lance said.

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yes, I’m very sure. C’mon let’s get you dressed and ready,” Lance said grabbing his best friend’s hands.

            It didn’t take long, especially with Lance reassuring his best friend every five minutes. Kolivan had arrived, he said so in a text. It took all his concentration not to go find him and give him a kiss, but Hunk need him as emotional support.

            “Hunk here, dry your tears. You need to stop crying,” Lance said. “Your eyes are gonna get all puffy.”

            “I’m just so happy,” Hunk replied.

            “I know, I know.”

            Pidge stood awkwardly to the side. “I’m gonna go check up on Keith,” they said and sidled away and out the door.

            Lance quickly sent a text to Kolivan letting him know that he’d see him after the wedding, but that Hunk needed him. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too awkward for Kolivan. He straightened Hunk’s tie for fifth time and made sure he looked good. Hunk’s Mom popped her head in through the door. “We’re about to start, c’mon.”

            The two of them helped Hunk get into position, standing at the front. Matt was the officiating the wedding, his notecards in hand. “There you are.”

            “Good luck buddy,” Lance said patting his friend’s arm.

            He spotted Kolivan seated in the crowd and waved at him. Kolivan returned the wave with one of his own, a smile curling on his lips. The tux he wore fit him well and dangerous thoughts flitted through Lance’s mind.

            He got into position at the back of the area. A soft breeze ruffled the flowers that lined the aisle and the arch where Hunk stood. Music began to play and Lance linked arms with Pidge. The other members of the party followed behind them and lastly Keith holding onto his Mom’s arm. Lance watched as she pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. She sat down in the front row.

            The wedding went by in a flash and soon Hunk and Keith were kissing, wrapped up in their own little world. Everyone clapped and Lance cheered loudly for his two friends. Pidge smacked him a bit for being so vocal, but a smile stretched across their face. Everyone threw bird seed in the air and bubble floated around. The crowd began to move towards the reception building and Lance decided to find Kolivan first.

            It wasn’t hard, because Kolivan was so tall. “Hey,” Lance said tugging gently on his sleeve.

            A grateful smile curled on Kolivan’s lips. “There you are. You look amazing,” he said reaching out to slide his hand in Lance’s.

            “You do too, a tux looks good on you,” Lance said winking.

            Kolivan squeezed their intertwined hands. “Ready for some dancing!” Lance exclaimed pulling the bigger man behind him.

            “Lance-I uh I don’t know how to dance,” Kolivan sputtered as they headed inside.

            “That’s ok, just follow me!”

            Fairy lights lined the ceiling, and across the tables. Some were in line for food, others chatting with the newly married couple. A DJ had a booth on the far wall, bright lights illuminating the open dance floor.

            Music soon filled the air and people started dancing after eating and visiting the open bar. Keith had insisted on their friend circle take a round of shots and Lance couldn’t say no. The whiskey thrummed in his veins and one of his favorite songs began to play. Grabbing both of Kolivan’s hands, he dragged him onto the dance floor.

            Kolivan awkwardly danced, his movements shuffled and unsure. Lance knew how to dance, his Mama taught him. He shimmied up to Kolivan trying to help him relax. After a bit, the tension began to leave his shoulders. Maybe it helped that Keith and Hunk were dancing terribly nearby without a care.

            The next song came too soon, a soft gentle song. “Everyone knows how to slow dance,” Lance murmured.

            Kolivan hesitantly slid a hand on the small of Lance’s back and gathered their hands together. “Are you sure?” he rumbled into Lance’s ear, leaning close.

            A shiver went down his spine and he gulped. “Yes.”

            Kolivan whirled them around, so close their chests almost touched. “I was nervous about coming to the wedding, I only know you,” he whispered. “But I’m glad I did.”

            Lance sighed happily and rested his forehead on Kolivan’s chest. “Me too.”

            The dance ended all too quickly and Kolivan said he wanted cake. _‘I can’t say no to him,’_ Lance thought.

            Hunk and Keith came to sit with them to take a breather. “So this is the Kolivan you were worried about,” Keith said flashing a smile.

            Heat filled Lance’s cheeks. “Yeah,” he muttered shoving a bite of cake in his mouth.

            “It’s nice to meet you formally,” Kolivan said. “Although Hunk you’ve come at least twice for flowers.”

            It was Hunk’s turn to flush red. “Those were for Keith.”

            “No wonder you sent Lance over there,” Keith said. “Kolivan your flowers are beautiful.”

            “Thank you.”

            “No stealing my husband,” Hunk said sliding arms around Keith’s waist. “I bake for you.”

            “Mhm I’m gonna get fat with all the food he makes me,” Keith said kissing his husband’s cheek.

            An ache filled Lance’s chest, it was bittersweet. He wanted what his best friends had. A hand slid into his, curling their fingers together and squeezing. Turning he saw Kolivan give him a small secret smile, his eyes soft. Lance hoped he could find it in Kolivan. “Keith, Hunk, you need to choose a song,” Shiro said coming over to their table. “Hey Lance and...”

            “Kolivan.”

            Shiro held out his hand, the shiny prosthetic shining in the fairy lights, Kolivan gripped it firmly. “A pleasure,” Shiro said his eyes flickering to their intertwined hands and smiled. “Excuse us.”

            Lance almost wanted another piece of cake when he finished his. It was good cake. “Could we go outside for a moment?” Kolivan asked.

            “Sure.”

            A soft breeze ruffled Lance’s hair, the sounds of crickets and the creak of the forest nearby. “Did you need something?” Lance asked.

            What he didn’t expect was for Kolivan to cup his face and lean down and kiss him. Humming, Kolivan pulled him close, sliding his arms around Lance’s waist. He didn’t protest, enjoying soft lips moving against his.

            Leaning back, Kolivan sighed, leaning their foreheads together. “I wanted to do that when I first saw you,” he whispered.

            Lance couldn’t help but smile. “Good thing you still got to.”

            “And I might do it again, after all you’re my boyfriend right?” Kolivan asked, slight tension moving into his shoulders.

            “Please and yes. I always like kisses from my boyfriend.”

            Kolivan leaned in for another kiss. They only got interrupted when Pidge found them saying Hunk was asking where Lance was. Hand in hand they walked into the building, Lance’s heart singing.

 


End file.
